Avatar
It is possible for an Omega-Class Entity to be incarnated in lower-dimensional space, by being born into a body in the form of a soul. This second soul lies dormant alongside the primary or "original" soul, and acts as a metaphysical beacon in the lower dimensions. The host's mind may experience some degree of influence from this dormant soul. When the original soul leaves the body upon death, it establishes a connection to Space-Time Six which the Omega can use to transmit energy to its soul-beacon in lower-dimensional space. This energy awakens the second soul, resurrects the body, and grants the reborn Avatar a host of paranormal powers normally associated with Omega-Class Entities. For more information on these powers and their aftereffects, see Omega State and Omega Mode. It is also possible for an individual born with one soul to be implanted with the capacity for a second. Anima of Valore accomplishes this by implanting Taliro with a cybernetic system which acts as an artificial soul receptacle. In such cases, the host becomes subject to far greater influence by their Omega, even while it is relatively dormant. There is no limit to the number of simultaneous Avatars an Omega may have at once, with the exception of Zan, who may have only one per Verse. Whenever Zan appears to break this rule, expect the Log Flume. The Firstborn When an Avatar has children, their Omega is passed to the first-born child, who becomes the next Avatar of that Omega. This is the primary cause of Code Samson (see below). Code Samson When an Omega departs an Avatar who has been awakened to Omega State, they are essentially leaving behind a soulless but immortal body. Due to the absence of a soul, those afflicted with this "Code Samson" condition will experience hallucinations, paranoia, dementia, and eventual insanity. The condition is irreversible. Sigma Bridge The Sigmaverse Zet use their Mazzaroth device to create a "bridge" to other Verses, carried on the Omegas' Tachyon Wave. This allows them to possess individuals in other Verses in the same way as Omegas, and because it uses the same signal, Sigma Avatars manifest identical powers to their pure Omega counterparts. Because all Zet in every Verse are Avatars of their respective Omegas, Sigma Avatars are listed under their Omega's name in the Avatar list below. They are marked with a "(Σ)" symbol. Unique Powers Some Omegas possess powers which, if not entirely unique to them, are exceptional even among Omegas. * When different Avatars of Zan draw near to one another, Zan's immense power over Sinon's continuity begins to distort the fabric of spacetime. These fluctuations can even create or destroy entire timelines and Verses. See Zanhoshi Fusion for more information. * Aidan Thanatos's signature style in Alphaverse is to become the Omega of an Avatar retroactively, after a Zanhoshi Fusion. One minute there's just this guy who's okay at fighting, the next minute he's Death incarnate. Spooky. * When Lord Mezzo's favorite avatar Mezzo moves from one Verse to another, he will change to suit the local continuity. This ranges from matching a Verse's local version of the Zet, to taking on cartoonish attributes when visiting more whimsical realms. * Fate and Phoenix share the ability to merely "influence" their Avatars, allowing them to reside alongside another Omega without conflict. Omega Avatars Below is a list of Avatars, categorized by their respective Omegas. Code Samson sufferers marked with (s). Sigma Avatars marked with (Σ). Zan * Anima * Taliro * Drake (s) * Elizabeth "Crystal" Valentine * Zaimas Omega Zeto * Zetoshin * Onizeto * Zetomaru * Traygon of Valore (s) * Damien Knight (s) * Jedia Trissandra Knight * Sarah Williams-Valentine (Σ) * Artaxerxes Valentine * Project MUSASHI - Musashi * Project MUSASHI - Kojiro (Σ) * Mugga Zudda * Jedda Hitoryu * Janei Hitoryu Aidan Thanatos * Thanatos * NegaHeliX * Aidan * Thane of Trida * The Dark Vizier * Vincent Aidan Tremayne (Σ) * Thane of Seidia * Prince Thane Kandar * Thanatos Valentine * Victoria "Vic" Valentine (Σ) * General Thanatos Lord Mezzo the Maid * Mezzo * Mezzo * Mezzo * Harmony * Sir Octavius * Hadric Knight (s) * Naeus Knight * Tereza "Terry" Kirara-Valentine * Merlyn Mezwagon * Corea Secherin ChAoS Xylinia * Xylinia * Rin * ChAoS * Dragoon Captain Rin * The Fire Queen (Σ) * Chaos * Lady Gustava (s) * Fountrena * Princess Kimmi Kirara (Σ) * Jessica "Jay" Valentine (Σ) * Irene "Rin" Isachara (Σ) (s) * Marie "Mercury" Mitchell-Isachara Xenchisei * Xenchi * Zantreia * Xantries * Epach * Onkami "Kami Kaze" Kandar * Zantreia Hitoryu * Alexandria "Lex" Valentine (Σ) Xer0 * Xeromega * Kazaiba (Σ) * Agemore * The Old Man * Senator Artax * Grawgg * Grampybone * Nathaniel Valentine (s) * Alucard Valentine (Σ) Urra * Ra * Jerry "Jyurai" Methustra Fate * Ceres Genji * Origami Ryu'ung * Fountrena * Nut Black * The Nothing * Nassari Thryllweft * Johnathan Dross Isachara * Diana Lucifer Artemis Phoenix * Corea Secherin * Solari Methustra * Sarah MacArthur (s) * Solaris LaCoy MacArthur Category:Phenomena Category:Terms